Hiddlesworth in NYC
by eljayhiddleston
Summary: Basically just a drabbly, happy, falling-in-love fic between Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth. The two live together in the beautiful city of New York, and lemon-y happiness occurs. As well as hot sex, of course.


Hello lovelies, I hope you enjoy this little drabble (hopefully I'll add on to it!). There's a hot bathroom scene between our two favourite men, Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth, but overall it's pretty cute and loving. I have a few ideas in my head right now as of what will happen later on in the story, but I don't really know yet.

Work is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

Enjoy xxx

* * *

"Good morning, darling," Tom drawled, his voice husky from sleep.

"Morning, love." Chris murmured, tucking his head into the crook of Tom's neck, his whiskers tickling the tanned skin on Chris's forehead.

He planted a gentle kiss on Tom's shoulder, smiling against his pale skin as his lover ran a hang contentedly through his long blonde hair. As Tom's arm snaked its way back to cradle against Chris's chest, he sighed happily. Chris snuggled deeper into Tom's lean body, shuffling his lower body so it pressed flush against Tom's side. He peered up through his dark lashes, to see Tom staring down at him, his blue eyes crinkling at the corner as his mouth quirked into the beginnings of a brilliant smile.

"What?" Chris asked, gazing into the expressive eyes he so loved.

"It never seizes to surprise me that you, Thor, God of Thunder, are a cuddler." Tom teased, continuing to gaze at Chris with adoration, a soft glint in his eyes.

Chris chuckled, snuggling closer to Tom. Tom, the man he had fallen in love with over the past few months of filming Thor, surprising everyone; him more than anyone. He'd never really thought of himself as gay, but there was just something so appealing and endearing about the man laying contentedly beside him, one muscled arm cradling Chris to him, the other absent-mindedly stroking patterns on his hip. Now that filming was over, the two men had moved in together, purchasing a roomy condo in their new favourite city, New York. With all the buzz around the upcoming release of the new movie, and the absurd amount of interviews, the two found themselves becoming their characters once again.

"Oh stop it, trickster," Chris huffed, breaking out of Tom's embrace to roll away from him in mock hurt.

"Come on, love, you know I'm only teasing. You know I love nothing more than just laying here with you." Tom murmured, shuffling across the bed to spoon the other man.

Chris turned his head, pressing a chaste kiss to his lover's lips before turning away again, enjoying the sensation of Tom's warm breath on his neck.

They lay there for what seemed like ages, just enjoying the other's presence, until Chris's stomach grumbled loudly, breaking the peaceful silence.

Tom laughed, his quirky "ehehehe" never failing to make Chris smile, and the two crawled out of bed slowly.

"Time to get up, then?" he said, running a hand through his ginger locks, finally having gone back to normal after being dyed black and kept long for his role as Loki.

Chris nodded enthusiastically, reaching for a hair elastic and tying his golden mane in a ponytail, before rushing into their shared bathroom.

They brushed their teeth in a welcomed silence, until Chris stood up, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter, and much leaner man. Tom caught on quickly, keeping his head tilted high as the Australian god behind him began pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"You taste nice," he murmured, not looking up, continuing to worship Tom's neck.

"So sweet," he continued, murmuring the words in between kisses, smiling to himself as Tom let out a stifled moan.

"Chris, ah, not fair, you know my neck–mmm, is my weak spot," he panted, his eyes squeezing shut as his neck continued to be ravished.

"Stop talking," Chris whispered, spinning Tom around before kissing down his bare chest, stopping at his hips, letting his tongue trail over the ridge of the v-lines.

"O-okay" Tom croaked, leaning against the sink cabinet for support, his knees going weak.

Chris grinned, palming Tom through his flannel pajama pants, reveling in the soft noises the other man was making. He pulled them down slowly, teasingly, licking his lips as his lover's cock sprung free, leaking and flushed with obvious desire. He placed feather light kisses once more around his hips, his inner thighs, allowing his hand to snake up behind Tom's back and give his ass a firm squeeze. Tom growled, the desire obviously having taken over his generally quiet and gentle demeanor. Chris chuckled against Tom's skin, nipping gently at Tom's inner thighs, not quite touching him where he so obviously yearned for. Tom reached down, his large hands roughly yanking Chris's face up to meet his gaze, his pupils blown wide with lust, nearly taking over his ice blue eyes.

"For the love of God," He hissed through his teeth, clearly tired of Chris's endless teasing.

"Get on with it already."

Chris laughed again.

"What's the magic word, love?" he murmured, wrapping his hand around Tom's length.

He let out a guttural groan, and Chris reveled in it, smiling up at Tom through his dark lashes.

"Please, love," Tom whimpered, throwing his head back in pleasure as a warm, wet mouth enveloped him, a firm tongue tracing the vein on the underside of his cock.

Chris felt a pair of strong hands weave through his hair, thoroughly messing up his ponytail. As Tom's hips began gently undulating, he peered up again at him, silently giving him permission to let go. Tom keened, a long, low, needy sound escaping his throat as his hips sped up. Chris relaxed his jaw, long used to ignoring the urge to gag as Tom's 7 inches hit the back of his throat. Knowing he needed more, Chris pulled his hands from his golden locks, signalling for Tom to slow down. Removing his mouth, he heard Tom let out a whimper, the loss of heat and friction obviously too much for him. Wrapping one strong hand around his length, Chris began to pump slowly, bringing his other hand up to his mouth to coat his fingers with saliva. As Tom finally understood what Chris was trying to do, he moaned in approval. As Chris's skilled fingers gently slid into him, his moan caught in his throat and he closed his eyes, letting out quiet gasps as his fingers hit that white hot bundle of nerves deep within him.

"More, darling, more," he gasped out, Chris rising back up to his level as his hands continued to pleasure him.

Tom pressed his lips fervently to Chris's, his hips bucking with every thrust of his fingers.

"Ready?" Chris murmured, his fingers slipping out of Tom to pull his own pants down, fumbling with the handle of the sink drawer to pull out the small bottle of lubricant.

"Yes, Chris, please, I need you," he groaned, as Chris began worshipping his neck.

Chris coated his hard length, hissing at the coolness against his heated flesh. Pulling Tom closer to him, their chests pressed together, he lifted his face from his neck and kissed his lover, moaning into the kiss. With his sure hand to guide him, he slid slowly into Tom, both of them groaning at the sensation. Tom broke away from the kiss, panting, his head thrown back from the intensity of the feeling.

"You okay, love?" Chris asked gently, pressing gentle, closed mouth kisses along Tom's jawline.

"Yes, sorry, just give me a second," he murmured, relaxing his muscles to accept more of Chris's length.

When he felt he was ready, he pulled Chris's face back up to meet his, his tongue prying his lover's mouth open to swirl their tongues together in a playful dance. He trailed his tongue gently against the roof of Chris's mouth, chuckling his signature "eheheheh" as Chris broke away from his kiss with a moan. His laugh broke off suddenly, ending in a sharp intake of breath as Chris slid out and then snapped his hips forward, his cock brushing against Tom's prostate.

"Oh-" Tom cried, wrapping one long leg around Chris, pulling him as close as possible.

"Right there, again, harder love, harder," he panted, burying his face into Chris's neck as he began thrusting at a slow, torturous rate.

Chris lifted the leaner man into his arms, and Tom wrapped both legs around his waist, hissing in pleasure as he felt a set of blunt nails score up his back, sure to leave marks later on.

Chris pounded into him, panting heavily and occasionally letting out quiet moans. His arms burned with Tom's weight, and he backed them up, roughly pinning Tom to the bathroom door. His hands slid out from being wrapping around Tom's waist, to grasping his hips with bruising force as he continued to thrust in and out, in and out.

"Touch yourself, babe," Chris grunted, heat coiling in his belly as Tom's long fingers reached down to stroke himself languidly at first, then more and more quickly as his need to release became more and more intense.

"Chris-ahh, I'm gonna-" Tom cried, feeling the beginnings of his orgasm build at the base of his spine.

"Watch. Me." Chris groaned out, his blue eyes gazing intently into Tom's, admiring the pale blue colour, clouded with lust and desire.

With his telltale sharp intake of a breath, Tom came, hard, onto Chris's chest, watching Chris the whole time. His mouth opened in a silent cry as liquid pleasure spread through his entire body, the intensity of his release almost too much for him. His lover's face momentarily blurred as he came down from his high, groaning as Chris thrust against him, his hips speeding up as he milked Tom thoroughly. With a low grumble, Chris's orgasm ripped through him, filling Tom as he thrust through his own release, his rhythmic pattern breaking as the pleasure coursed through his veins. As they both groaned in exhaustion, Chris slipped out of Tom, hissing at the sensation on his sensitive cock. Setting Tom down, they kissed softly. Almost the opposite of their desperate, needy kisses, they kissed contentedly, just enjoying the presence of the other.

"Shower?" Chris murmured in between kisses, not really giving Tom a chance to reply.

"Definitely." Tom replied, breaking away to grab Chris's hand and lead him into the shower, groaning softly as a sharp twinge pained his ass.

"Sore?" Chris smirked, admiring the dark red marks on Tom's hips from his painfully tight grip.

"I like it," Tom whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of the other man's mouth before turning on the shower.

The two washed languidly, taking their due time to worship, and then wash the other's body, before finally getting out.

"So what's the plan for today, darling?" Tom asked, lying on his side on their bed, watching Chris get dressed.

He pulled on a clean white v-neck, along with a pair of dark jeans, before pulling his now-dry hair into a ponytail. Tom smiled appreciatively at Chris's protruding biceps, distinctly remembering the feel of them pulling their bodies together with a near painful grip.

"We could explore, go on an adventure. We've only been here a few weeks y'know, there's so much we haven't seen yet." Chris grinned, his boyish charm getting the better of Tom.

In all honesty, Tom was perfectly content with staying in their condo all day, just reading books, drinking tea, and cuddling with his lover. But Chris was more of an action man, loved new things, loved adventure. And of course, Tom loved whatever made Chris happy, whatever could bring that big, bright smile onto his face.

"Sounds perfect." Tom smiled, still lying on the bed.

"Well if we're gonna go anywhere, you'll need to get dressed, mate." Chris laughed, pulling Tom to his feet before swatting his ass.

Tom cried out, his ass still very sore from Chris's huge length.

"Oh, babe, I'm so sorry I forgot you were still sore." Chris apologized immediately, kissing Tom gently on the lips.

"It's alright darling, I'm not made of glass. I can take a pounding, as you well know." Tom grinned cheekily, walking away from Chris to get dressed himself.

"Oh, I most definitely do." Chris murmured, coming up from behind Tom to nibble on his earlobe.

Tom swatted him away, rummaging through his section of the closet to look for something to wear.

"Not now you insatiable beast," he scolded, pulling out a burgundy Henley and black jeans to match.

Chris pouted, but backed off and sat on the bed obediently, looking like a dejected puppy.

"Oh don't give me that, you," Tom said, pulling his clothes on and moving to straddle the other man.

"It's just been a while, I miss you s'all," he murmured, reaching up to caress Tom's face.

Tom smiled sadly.

"I know love, the interviews and talk shows have been endless, but things will go back to normal in a few months, you'll see."

Chris nodded in agreement.

"I fervently hope so."

* * *

Hope you guys liked that, there's more to come. It's really drabbly and cute and fluffy, with a lot of domestic!Tom, but let me know what you guys think! Reviews are greatly appreciated ^.^


End file.
